


Well, well, well

by Laylawholovesloki



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meh, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylawholovesloki/pseuds/Laylawholovesloki
Summary: Navy is 17. Ready to graduate. She’s young and full of ambition. She’s wanting to do everything on her own. But a guy comes into her life and destroys her life.
Relationships: Navy/rick James/cole





	Well, well, well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amane8009 embers of your darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amane8009+embers+of+your+darkness).



> This was inspired by  
> Embers Of Your Darkness(Gangster!Katsuki x Reader)  
> Amane8009
> 
> I love the story!!  
> It’s not finished but it’s a start.

Navy is walking through the trees as she sees a boy her age, reading a book. His curly unruly hair is about shoulder length. His gangly legs and arms. His dark green hair is super curly. His soft blue eyes glares at the woods. He seems entranced with the woods. I straightened my skirt and ran for the school doors. 


End file.
